youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ExplodingTNT
'ExplodingTNT '(real name Samuel) is a Youtuber that makes Minecraft machinimas, and more, however, when Sam first started, he made videos about statues and such exploding, which was the reason why his old skin was a white creeper wearing a TNT vest. However, he edventually got bored of that and decided to insted make the minecraft machinimas and trolling videos he still makes today, eventually changing his skin to the one he has now. Most of Sam's newer videos guest star several other YouTubers as well, such as SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, Deadlox, and more. He has collaborated with other machinima makers before, such as his current best friends GamePlayerHD, AdamRodriguezGames along with many others. Most of his videos his characters talk with text over their head, but he has been using voice actors more recently which is voiced by AdamRodriguezGames. Sam also owns a minigame server with GamePlayerHD called MCorigins that is featured in some of his videos, however, he had recently made another minigame server called "The Nova". He currently has over 1,00,000 subcribers, making him one of the most popular Minecraft Machinima makers! Videos (machinimas) *5 ways to spot a noob in Minecraft-Nether edition *The Stolen Diamond *That annoying Troll Ep. 1 *That annoying Troll Ep. 2 *That annoying Troll Ep. 3 *To Grief or not to Grief *How to Troll an AFK player *5 ways to make friends in Minecraft *5 ways to get lost *5 WORST ways to die *How Trolls play spleef *5 ways to become hated *5 Ways to troll a noob *5 weirdest places to find Herobrine *How to troll a griefer *5 ways to spot a noob in Minecraft *Minecraft-Spawning Herobrine *5 ways to ditch your friends *If Justin Bieber went to jail *Mystery of the Griefer *How to Troll an AFK player #2 *Minecraft-Parkour failiure *5 Steps to get a girlfriend in Minecraft *5 More ways to spot a noob *Why Herobrine was Removed *Those awkward moments in Minecraft *How to troll Herobrine? *Trolling a Dirt block? *5 worst situations to be in *5 ways to Troll a Noob #2 *HEROBRINE WANTS REVENGE *How to make a Griefer feel stupid *Minecraft-How to get back at a bully *5 things that make you RAGE *Herobrine has feelings to *How to be an annoying stalker *How to confuse a noob *How to Troll a PVP fight *When you see Herobrine *Herobrine vs Slenderman *Halloween Troll *Herobrine has a Mom? *Troll discovers the command block *How to get someone banned- Command Block style *Invisible Creepers *How to scare Herobrine? *Trolling in Minecraft- fake lag *Most annoying way to troll your friends *How to troll Minecraft Youtubers- Hypixel *THE WORLD IS ENDING! Right? *How the Troll ruined christmas *When Chuck Noris joins *How to troll Minecraft Youtubers- Skydoesminecraft *Herobrine vs Chuck Norris *How to troll Minecraft Youtubers- It'sJerryandHarry *How to troll an entire server *How to troll Minecraft YouTubers- AntVenom *If Herobrine used Command Blocks *Trolling in Minecraft-Invisible Ghasts *If Skydoesminecraft used Command Blocks *Minecraft was NOT made for this *If Herobrine had a Girlfriend *If Justin Bieber Played Minecraft *ExplodingTNT vs Troll: Round 1 *When Herobrine was a baby *5 ways to amuse yourself *When a noob uses Command Blocks *If Herobrine was Griefed *If Barack Obama played Minecraft *If Skydoesminecraft met Herobrine *If Notch was Evil *ExplodingTNT vs Troll: Round 2 *5 ways to stop a bully *The New Spawn *If Iron Golems had feelings *Trolling in Minecraft: flying mobs *If Herobrine took over Minecraft *If Notch was Drunk *Why Villagers don't have girlfriends *When an admin falls in love *If Notch was kidnapped by Villagers *If Herobrine Had a wedding *If Squids took over Minecraft *If a Mom plays Minecraft *How to Troll Minecraft YouTubers- JeromeASF *If Herobrine had a nightmare *If Herobrine became a father *If a Teacher played Minecraft *If Notch was jelous of Jeb, part 1 *If Notch was jelous of Jeb, part 2 *If Herobrine took a shower *If Herobrine joined a server *If babies played Minecraft *If Minecraft was made for Girls *Why Creepers are evil *If a troll owned a server *Why Skydoesminecraft hates squids *If Minecraft was NOT made for kids *If Herobrine met his dad *If squids could make sounds *The Nova - Minecraft server (1.7.2) *If Creepers went to school Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers